Did you run away from me but you did not
by nonezety
Summary: After years of going through everything, megan takes a heartbreaking part of his life with Conner. one shot!


For many years, Triton was the largest and most powerful planet of antiquity. cosquistaba his army lands and planets.

some of these people fought with more grip than other newts against invaders.

Mars was one of them. his men and women were brave and determined, preferred to die fighting rather than following orders from invaders newts.

however, the newts were thousands, and finally after years of struggle, the Martians fell but gave up. They met in the woods. prayed to their gods and were planning a new attack against the invaders.

_ When will we fight? _le Ask Oroveso, its maximum druid.

_mi daughter Megan, the great priestess, consult with the gods. it will give us the signal when the momento_ Oroveso answered.

and every time megan said:

_ Is not yet time. have patience. triton is a planet too big, someday fall under its own weight _.

Martians returned to wait for that to megan appreciated and trusted his word.

actually, megan kept a terrible secret: he was in love with one of his enemies was a military newts named Conner. Together they had two children she had hid. nobody had heard no one had heard of that relationship.

Megan knew that if Martians defeated the Tritons, conner would die. was trapped between the triton secret passion and duty to his people.

what megan conner did not know is that no longer loved her. Triton was in love with another Martian, a girl named cassie cassie and had also been in love with him, suffered. Why did he have to be just a triton?

the girl prayed night and day to the gods to erase that feeling you heart.

One afternoon, he met with conner cassie in a forest, the triton said

_escapemos of here, let's go together far away from here _.

and she, weeping accept.

but that night, more quiet, he returned to thinking. decided to consult with megan. she was much more received it, sat by the fire, told him what was spent, without naming names.

cassie listening to the priestess remembered her own passion, their own doubts and fears, when cassie finished speaking, megan wonder:

_? I can know who is this man whom you love? _

_The name_ _ cassie is Conner replied.

Megan felt like a blow to the chest. conner! She had lied to protect his people, while the other was cheating with!

Pain and anger mixed in the heart of megan.

_dejame think your problem tonight and tomorrow I will give my opinion_ cassie told.

that night, he thought much standard. conner first thought revenge, killing their children. They reminded him of a time of lost happiness. but then, little by little, the anger was consuming and there was only pain. was a big pain, deep and dark as a pit. Megan felt I could never get out of there. at dawn, had made up my mind: I wanted to die.

cassie call and told him the truth. cassie cry and then went to meet conner, although the pain was immense, cassie forces together and asked her boyfriend to come back with megan.

_ella mother of your kids and even you will ama_

_pero I love you, you responded to TI_ conner_ and I want us to go together.

Hiremos together _ not anywhere!, And never again near my! _ Cassie cry, and ran toward the druid temple.

conner desperate, ran after her and entered the temple. 'But this was a sacred place, which the newts were forbidden to enter. why Conner was arrested and taken to Oroveso, Megan's father.

_ Why you came to the temple? _ Severely Oroveso wonder.

megan was there, listening, staring at Conner. but Conner did not answer.

asked el_ _dejenme alone with megan.

When they were alone, she wanted to conner tell the truth in the face. I wanted to listen to him telling him that he no longer loved, who loved each other and that was mistaken.

_ Talk! _ Cry. again felt anger and pain.

conner and was silent, staring at the floor. megan came, gathered his people in the woods and this time said:

_The gods indicadoque me is the time to awake and atacar_

after raising a sword to the sky, shouting:

_ Death and war newts! _

at that time it was common for one Martian a gift of the gods, a sample of what they were willing to give in exchange for his help.

why the Martians, before the battle, you megan pidiron to choose a sacrificial victim.

After two victimas_ _This will megan._ said the triton and myself. the Martians were speechless.

Oroveso approached his daughter, thinking it was crazy. but she revealed her love for the triton. He also spoke of his two sons, and asked Oroveso look after him.

_a if you will, if that's your deseo_ Oroveso said.

later, Megan and Conner led to the stake where they would be burned and tied together.

mi_ flee _quisiste megan_pero said you did not.

in the last moments of his life, as the flames grew around, looked at megan conner, thinking of the heroism and courage of this woman, who had not known love, or understand.


End file.
